Oblivious
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: It's hard to keep a relationship secret, if your being so oblivious about it 2003 verse
1. Klunk

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"Eeeew ! Raph get off of me!" Leo laughed and sign as Raph was over him smiling hard tossing in a few chuckles on the side.

"Say I beat you" Raph smirked as he put his tongue back in his mouth. Leo tried to move his hands and found them tightly bound to the floor by Raph's. Leo smiled and tried to twist his body but Raph closed his legs trapping Leo's sides tightly.

"Ok, ok….I beat you" Leo smirked as Raph rolled his eyes. Smiling he sticked out his huge pink wet tongue and Leo pushed his head back more against the floor as Raph leaned down and close to his face.

"Say it right..." Raph commanded his tongue just centimeters away from Leo face. Leo shook his head softly with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Raph smiled with his tongue still out and let it touch Leo cheek. Leo let out a cry and laughed as Raph dragged his tongue over his cheek.

"EW, EW,EW,EW,EW,EW,EW,EW,EW!" Leo cried over and over until Raph pulled back grinning. Leo narrowed his eyes at the turtle above him.

"Come on tell me" Raph cooed softly bring his face back down to Leo but his tongue still back in his mouth. Leo smirked and leaned forward and kissed Raph lips.

"Fine, you beat me" Raph smirked and kissed his lips again.

"Doesn't the winner deserves a reward?" Leo nodded at Raph's question as Raph began kissing up and down his neck.

"It depends on how long you can handle your reward " Raph laughed as he gripped Leo's wrist tightener.

"I can last all night"

Klunk swished his tail back and forth as he watched the couple began to kiss passionately in front of him. He saw them but they didn't see him. So he silently kept walking to the orange one's room leaving the Blue and Red together by themselves.

 **Klunk- one**

 **Everyone else- Zero**


	2. Mikey

"Ewww it taste sour" Raph stuck his tongue out and frowned the food tasted horrible like puke would be better. After all Leo was never any good at cooking, that was Mikey's department. Leo pouted and set his hands on his hips

"Well, sorry for trying to cook, but Mikey isn't here right now" Leo said as Raph stood from the table and walked over to Leo.

"What are you even trying to cook?" Raph crinkled his nose back as the smell hit him like a truck. Leo dropped his head and signed.

"Stew…" Raph almost laughed at how horrible it turned out. It smelled horrible, taste horrible, and even looked horrible, and Raph could have sworn something blinked at him.

"Eh, it's ok, Leo, not everyone can cook it takes rare talent" Raph said as he patted Leo's back. Leo pouted and turned to Raph, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"You can do better?" Raph smiled at the challenge.

"Yes, I can" Raph took the spoon from Leo's hands and shooed him off "Now go sit your pretty little ass down" Leo blushed and squealed when Raph's hand quickly connected with his butt. Glaring at Raph Leo sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Raph moved Leo's pot of "stew" over and got a new pot.

"What are you making?" Leo asked as he folded his arms over his chest. Raph turned around and smirked at him.

"Stew" Leo rolled his eyes and Raph snickered "Edible stew" Raph then started searching through the kitchen for ingredients, Raph had placed everything on the counter from one onion, to beef broth. Leo thought he didn't even use one of the ingredient Raph had before himself. Leo watched silently as Raph then began mixing everything together in one big pot. Once it seemed that Raph was done he stepped back with a small bowl of soup.

"Eat your heart out" Raph smirked as Leo rolled his eyes and took the bowl and took a bite.

"It's amazing, Raphie!" Leo smiled at Raph and his eyes shining brightly.

"Thought you would love it" Raph snickered as he kissed Leo's forehead.

"Yeah, whatever" Leo blushed as he muttered under his breath. Rubbing the spot Raph had kissed, Leo lifted his head and pushed himself up so his lips could touch Raph's again.

"Mmmmm a great kisser and cook? I found a great partner" Leo smiled as he felt Raph pull him up, and into his arms. Leo chuckled as Raph buried his face in the crook of Leo's neck.

"And don't forget i'm marvelous in bed" Raph mumbled against Leo's neck as his hands snaked down and brushed the sensitive sides. Leo cried out and jump a little in Raph's arms, Raph laughed as he felt Leo pout against his shoulder and felt a small bite.

"Yeah, whatever" Leo whispered back burying his face in Raph's neck. Mikey stayed in the shadows making sure not to be seen as he smiled softly and back tracked away from the happy couple. Dinner had made itself that night.

 **Mikey: 1**

 **Everyone else: 0**


	3. Don

"Raph! This is serious! What. Do. I. Do.?" Leo muttered lowly as he stared at the toaster that once toasted bread now toasted smoke. Raph eyed over Leo's shoulder then laughed, Leo and Tech did NOT go together.

"Damn Leo, this is what? The 15th time this week?" Raph smile and took another sip of his beer. Leo pouted and touch the toaster hoping it was just a button not working or something!. The toaster went poof! And stopped the smoking! the short circuiting, and sparks!, Leo momentarily cheered in his head, _Don wouldn't kill him!_

"It stopped!" Leo couldn't more happy!

"Yeah stopped working" Raph could only laugh at the horror struck face Leo had suddenly changed to.

"No way!" Leo grabbed the toaster and pushed the handle downall the way down, it popped back up faster than sonic... _Don was gonna kill him!_

"Raph! Go beg April to buy a next toaster!" Leo quickly turned and leaned on Raph. Raph finished his can and set it on the counter.

"What? Fearless afraid of Donnie?" Raph smirked when Leo pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not afraid! Just worried" Leo turned around and had his shell facing Raph, and few minutes had passed before Leo spun quickly around as tears slid down his face. "Alright i'm terrified of Donnie!" Leo cried out much to Raph pleasure. Signing Raph shrugged.

"Maybe…." Leo drew back quickly, tears gone and confusion on.

"Maybe?"

"Si" Raph smirked as he grabbed Leo by his chin and lifted his head.

"Si?"

"What do I get out of it?" Raph smirked when Leo gasped

"You wouldn't do this because you love me?" Raph laughed and kissed Leo's lips.

"I wouldn't do this even if i didn't love you" Leo pouted and moved away from Raph.

"Fine if your gonna be like that" Leo turned his shell to Raph and leaned on the counter. Raph exhaled with a laugh.

"Silent treatment? Really Leo?" Raph asked raising an eyebrow, Leo looked out the corner of his eyes then turn sharply back when they both made eye contact.

"Very childish of you" Raph walked beside Leo and nudge him with his elbow. Leo just turn to face the counter back still to Raph.

"What example are you setting?" Raph moved and hopped onto the counter and winked. Leo only moved away and walked towards his room, and not Raph's.

"Really? Come on!" Raph signed then growled out "Fine! Ok i'll go!" Leo was on top of Raph in less than a second.

"Thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you!" Between each and every 'Thank Yous' Leo kissed Raph's lips over and over.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Raph moved from Leo's grip, changing his grip Raph shoved Leo in the direction of his room.

"I'll pay you back!" Leo turned around and smiled, Raph only smirked at Leo.

"Then you better be naked when i come back!" Raph gave a quick slap to Leo's rear, which earned him a cry. Before Leo could shout at Raph he was already up and out. Signing Leo rubbed his rear and walked to Raph's room.

Don waited a few minutes making sure no movement would happen between him and getting that toaster. When it went silent Don walked out from the dark shadow area in front his lab door and went to pick up the toaster then silently made his way to his lab to fix the broken toaster.

 **Don: 1**

 **Everyone Else: 0**


	4. Casey

Call Casey crazy but he had a feeling, he was losing his best friend. Like tonight for example Raph said to meet him uptop the cell phone building next to the shoe store at 10, Well it was currently 11:30, and no fucking Raphael! Casey grumbled as he sat down and pouting, ripping his mask off and tossing on the floor.

Lately it's been Him, Himself and Casey Jones. Maybe even Angel (When the job wasn't too crazy). Don't get him wrong Angel was a nice person to hang with, but it just felt weird without Raph. Pulling out his phone he dialed the MIA person. The phone ranged a few minutes before Raph picked up.

"What?" Raph groggily mumbled Casey wanted to shove his hand through the phone and strangle the mutant. Casey heard some shuffling on Raph's side as if he was laying down. _Why the hell is this bastard asleep!?_

"Don't 'What?' Me! You were supposed to be here at 10!" Casey scolded Raph, Casey heard some movement then a curse, Raph must've realized how late it was.

"Damn i'm sorry Case" Raph sighed tiredly, Casey rolled his eyes. 'Best friends my ass' Casey grumbled to himself.

"Don't say sorry! just get your big butt up here!" Casey shouted then heard more ruffling on Raph's side.

" _Who's screaming?"_ Casey heard the faint voice in the background.

"It's Casey" Raph signed, there was a chuckle.

" _Tell him I said 'Hi' "_ The voice mumbled softly before it went silent.

"Leo says 'Hi' " Casey wanted to throttle the damn ninja.

"Stop changing the damn subject! are ya comin or nah!?" Casey was so mad, smoke flew out his ears, and nose. While he had a bulls face, the color of blood red. Like on the Looney Tunes they show in the early mornings.

"Nah, i'm good"

 _Oh dear, Casey was gonna kill a man_

"An why not?!" Casey growled out, he could practically see Raph shrug.

"Leo didn't want me too" Casey was shocked and looked at his screen to make sure he was on the phone with the person he wanted to talk to and not some robot replacement.

"And when did this happen?" Raph exhaled

"Hhhhmmmm? It's 11:50, I was suppose to be there at 10, so it happened around 6 something" Raph explained causally.

"Wha? You knew the whole time and didn't tell me a damn thing?!" Casey screeched out then hung up. If he listened to anymore then he would have enough anger to take down every trash doer in New York.

* * *

"Did Casey hang up?" Leo asked as he moved to wrap his arms around Raph's waist. Leo woke up when he felt Raph move to sit up on the edge of the bed. Raph sighed and stared at his phone, He never heard Casey so upset. Raph laid back down in bed and signed.

"He's upset, isn't he?" Leo asked moving so he could rest on Raph chest.

"Upset? More like pissed, it been the 7th time this week, i'm gonna lose my best friend" Raph chuckled deeply when Leo began drawing invisible shapes on his plastron, Leo smirked and sat up moving to rest on Raph's waist.

"Don't worry he'll forgive you, honey" Leo leaned forward and kissed Raph's lips.

* * *

Casey took the long way home. His play date once again ruined by a leader named Leonardo. What did Leo have that Casey didn't? Why was Raph choosing Leo over Casey, when Casey normally won these types of battles? Opening his window he step inside his apartment, and sat on the couch. It all felt so weird, being ignored over someone else, ignoring your BEST FRIEND over someone else, actually picking up the phone when that person calls…...

Wait…..

Why did that sound so familiar?

"What the fu-" Casey shot up and face palmed. It was how he treated Raph when he and April got together. Casey spent more time with her, canceling plans, answering her calls…..everything he did to Raph, is coming back to him. But wait? if…..Casey was dating April and when April wanted him home. He stayed home…...and when Leo wanted Raph to stay home Raph…...stayed…...oh shit

"MY BEST FRIEND'S IN LOVE?!"

 **Casey: ½ (?)**

 **Everyone: 0**


	5. April

This was about the 10th time April caught 'The Look' going on between Leo and Raph. It wasn't the fact that she was able to keep track of all the times she caught 'The Look', but more look who was doing it. Lifting up her cup of coffee to her lips she took slow and deep drinks. It was currently 7 and she didn't have to open the store until 9, and with Casey still asleep, she stood in the kitchen. If anything she would expect the flirtatious looks to be passed between Mikey and Don since they seem to be the one who shows more emotion.

* * *

The first time she caught it was at the Christmas party. April was helping Mikey, Angel, and Raph hang up some decorations. Then Leo walked passed and watched, navigation them on how high it should be or if it needs to be moved more to right and down. While Angel was busy hanging up the tree ornament on the beams. April was walking back from across the room after getting some more streamers. She looked up and saw Leo and Raph staring deeply into each other's eyes, even if there was 20 feet of space between them. April passed if off as sibling powers, just like how some twins are able to feel the other pain, April made it go unnoticed.

Until…. Raphael winked, April blinked, and Leo blushed beet red. Shoving his face in his cup of eggnog he turned and walked away. Drinking until he cup was empty, April ever since then kept close eyes on them.

* * *

The second time was when Leo woke up after his battle with the Elite Soldiers, and a couple of days had passed. April had fresh towels to deliver to Leo, was currently in the bath. When she walked up the stairs and to the bathroom she opened the door a smidge then froze. Leo sat in the tub, but he was over the edge, with Raph in his arms sitting outside the tub. April could see Leo's hand move up and down slowly on Raph's shoulders as Leo kissed his cheeks, neck and forehead. Moving back and closing the door the smidged she opened, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Coming" April took a step back and smiled when Raph opened the door with a sad smile. Holding out a nicely folded stack of towels.

"How is he?" April asked as she placed the towels in Raph's awaiting hands.

"He's fine" Raph signed April smiled and then walked off. April made sure to walk slowly until she heard the bathroom close did she turn around back to the bathroom. Peaking back in she saw Leo wrapped in the towel pressed against Raph in a tight embrace. Smiling April slide back and away going back to getting lunch ready.

* * *

The third time she caught it, and finally knew for real, they had something. Was her wedding day Mikey and Don went to go help in barn, Casey kicked Leo and Raph out for some reason, and everyone was out in the barn conversation and or taking a seat.

"So are you gonna help or are you gonna keep eating?" Leo asked as he pulled out the tray of food from the oven and set it down on the counter. Raph paused and stared down at the sandwich in his hand before opening his mouth and throwing it in there.

"You better stop before April kills you" Leo smiled as he removed the oven gloves, Raph shrugged and took another mini sandwich.

"I'll find a way to pin it on Casey" Raph smirked and reach for another before Leo smacked his hand away and removed the tray of tiny sandwiches.

"No, no focus Raph" Leo playfully scolded, Raph pouted and leaned back in the stool chair. Leo had his back to Raph fixing the cupcakes, cookies and other sweet treats, by the stove and on the counter island in between sat in silence before Raph broke the silence.

"I never thought we'd be here" Raph admitted, Leo fixed the last of the 3 tray of cupcakes and turned to Raph.

"What do you mean?, here?" Leo questioned

"You know here, at a wedding" Raph shrugged Leo snickered

"You sound as if you were expecting us to marry first" Leo said jokingly then paused when he saw the sudden sympathetic look on Raph's face.

"Oh, Raph" Leo whispered and turned to Raph leaning forward on the island counter after moving the sandwiches and the wings over. They both brought their hand together and interned their fingers.

"I know, i know" Raph pouted pushing his forehead against Leo's, "It's just..."

"Yeah i know how you feel" Leo leaned forward and pecked Raph's lips.

"How about a promise?" Raph instantly brightened and smiled

"Promise?"

"You know how crazy our life gets and so whenever it gets calm and when come across some sanity!" they both laughed at that part "I think we should get married!" Raph smirked as Leo smiled and laughed, muttering a 'what?'. "Ok Leo hear me out" Raph let go of Leo's hands to reaching his tux and behind his plastron digging around he pulled out 2 small sliver rings.

"Do you always carry those around?" Leo asked as Raph handed him one ring.

"Never know the chance you might get hitched" Raph smirked and he pulled out his left sai from his pocked, and signaled that Leo should do the same with his Swords.

"Ok so which arm is more graceful?" Raph asked as he held Leo's hands in his. Leo thought about it they both were good, well… his left was lacking a little.

"My right….why?" Raph let go of Leo's right and picked up his left.

"The arm that is not the strongest is where we'll put the ring, so where we fail we'll have the other to lean on" Raph slide the small ring on his sword's handle until it reached the tops fitting snuggly, Leo took Raph's ring and did the same with his sai.

"Wow, i didn't take you as the romantic type" Leo snickered as Raph rolled his eyes and stood up and move away from Leo. Raph slide his sai back in his pocket, Leo followed and place his sword back in his home. They both laughed and shared a quick kiss before they both walked out the door.

April continued to walk down the stairs, until she got to the island counter leaning against it she smiled. Sure they were opposites just as night and day, but they balanced each other out. April reached out and grabbed a tiny sandwich, let her find out there's gonna be another wedding today.

 **April: 3**

 **Everyone else: 0**


End file.
